


花

by ananaswegn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaswegn/pseuds/ananaswegn





	花

闲来产物。

————

01

那一天风很大，街上到干净，树被吹的左摇右摆，沙铃般作响，却也没掉一片叶子。  
乌云在青蛋壳色的天空上凝聚，空气开始变的潮湿，是要下雨的征兆。

鼬站在一条脏兮兮的小巷里，穿着干净布鞋的脚边堆积着一眼算不出数量的烟屁股，和不少捏扁了的银色啤酒罐。

他干净白皙的皮肤和洁白如雪的校服衬的他身后脏乱的墙壁更加糟粕，他与四周的一切都很格格不入，像一只迷路的家猫一样，连眼神的转动都带着一股脆弱感。

鼬看着压在自己身上的人，对方的舌头和手都在他身上肆无忌惮着。温热的触感滑过他的动脉和脆弱的耳廓，在他衣服下看不见的地方激起一层疙瘩。

「止水…」  
「小鼬，抬一下腰。」

对方低沉沙哑的声音在他耳边响起。  
鼬不由自主的眯起眼睛，双手顺从的缠绕上对方的脖颈，抬起腰部，任由身前的人略有些粗暴的解开了他的裤子。

 

02

半个月前。

一个周五的夜晚，鼬又一次一个不留神就在图书馆里耗了一晚上。  
走出来的时候天已经黑透，但也是习以为常的事了，鼬决定按照往常的习惯那样，在车站附近的拉面店里解决晚饭，之后乘坐电车回家。

一切都是如此一如既往，他走了同样的路线，坐在拉面店里常坐的位置，吃了一直以来常吃的那款白汤拉面。硬要说有什么不同，也就是他多点了一份饺子和选择了另一种口味的波子汽水。

但，也许是那瓶波子汽水的错也说不定。

「那个味道会很甜。」

陌生的声音在身侧响起，鼬下意识的转过头，说话的人是坐在他身侧正低着头吃着拉面的一位，年纪看起来和他差不多的少年。

对方身上穿着的校服很眼熟，但鼬具体记不太清是什么学校，只有印象好像是一所男校。那人的头发卷而翘，鼻梁和额角上还贴着创可贴，隐隐约约还能看见他的脸上有一些细小的伤口。

不良吗难道是，鼬在心里想着，但对方的眼神看起来却清明的很，倒不像是个会为非作歹的人。

「我喜欢甜的。」鼬说道，一边拿起一旁的热毛巾擦了擦手。

没料到那人突然扑哧一笑，在见鼬微微皱起眉头后又摆了摆手，「抱歉，只是觉得挺意外的。」

鼬撇了他一眼，却因为忍不住的羞赧还是垂下了视线。  
那人坐在椅子上饶有趣味的打量着鼬，感受到对方的眼神在自己身上来来回回，鼬忍不住撇过头看向他，语气不悦道。

「还有什么问题吗？」

对方笑着摇了摇头，和他面对面直视，鼬才发现对方笑起来倒是给人很阳光开朗的感觉，这让他稍稍收了些敌意。

「没有，只是前面不远开了一家新的日式菓子店，那里的三色团子很好吃。对了。」  
对方说着说着忽然眼睛一亮，从自己的口袋里掏出钱包，从里面取出了一张还算崭新的券票。  
「这是他们那里的代金券，不介意的话就拿去吧。」

鼬垂下实现看着对方递过来的那张代金券有些发愣，竟不由自主的就伸手接了过来。

「谢…谢。」

「不用客气，我不喜欢甜食，留着也是浪费。」  
对方笑嘻嘻的说道，然后便低下头继续扒起碗里的拉面。

鼬摸索着手上带有几条折痕的代金券，又抬起头看了看他，忍不住轻轻笑了笑。

真是个奇怪的人。

 

边想着，鼬转过身一边将券票收进口袋。

 

这是鼬与止水的第一次相遇。

 

03

「嗨。」

鼬再一次遇见止水，是他们第一次相遇的大概一个星期后。同样是一个周五，同样是在那间拉面店，同样是角落那两个相邻的位置。

「嗨。」鼬一边坐下一边同他打招呼。

对方今天的脸上比上一次又多了几处伤口，英气的剑眉被划过一到口子，还有些红，似乎在发着炎。鼬忍不住皱了皱眉，下意识的想开口询问，但在发声之前便被对方截住了话头。

「上次那家店怎么样？好吃吗？」

鼬看着他眨了眨眼睛，脑里即刻回想起那晚本是抱着尝试心态买来尝尝，最后却让他魂牵梦绕的那串丸子的味道，忍不住快速的点了点头，「很好吃。」

止水看着他愣了愣，随后大笑了起来，「哈哈哈哈哈看来你真的很喜欢甜食啊。」

鼬脸有些红，他瞪着对方抿了抿唇，「不行吗？」

止水摇了摇头，勾着嘴角靠了上来，「只是意外觉得你还挺可爱的。」

耳膜彭的涨了一下，莫名其妙的心悸和因其产生的羞愧让鼬耳根发烫，他看着对方半天没说出话来，最后干脆就扭头不理身边的人。

果然这个人是个奇怪的家伙。  
鼬在心里暗暗给这个他还尚不知道名字的人贴上标签。

「你晚上一会要去干嘛吗？」

身边的人再次发声，鼬转过视线看了他一眼，「吃完东西就回家了。」

「现在还那么早。」止水瞄了一眼手腕上的表，随后笑嘻嘻的将手臂支道桌面上托着自己的脑袋，「要不要跟我一起去一个很棒的地方。」

鼬一双漂亮的眼睛微微放大了一些，被热茶烫的有些发红的嘴唇动了动。

他抿了抿嘴，看着对方的目光悄无声息的转了几个转，才开口道。

「什么地方？」

 

04

电吉他的声音震耳欲聋，台上染着绿色头发的主唱嘴里嘶吼着根本听不懂的歌词。  
单色调的几种光线从舞台的方向时不时扫过昏暗的室内，除此之外唯一的光源便是吧台处上方挂着的巨大LED灯饰。

甜腻的，说不清是什么气味，鼬估计是由无数种香水味混合而成的。除此之外就是烟味，烟味可以说是这里头空气的基调了，连酒气在这样浑浊的空间里都是微乎其微的，只有偶尔和谁擦肩而过的时候才能闻到。

鼬拽紧了自己身上的书包，紧紧的跟在止水的身后。止水似乎很熟络，他灵巧的穿梭在人群里。鼬忍不住伸手扯了一下跟前任的衣摆，他有些跟不上止水的脚步。  
被扯住的人转过头来，昏暗中一抹白色的光正好划过他的脸庞，鼬看见他朝自己笑了起来。

随后一只略有些粗糙的手裹上了他的手背，还没等他反应过来，便牵着他走出了拥挤的舞池。

 

05

止水带着鼬在一张角落的桌子坐下。他从口袋里摸出烟盒，自然熟练的给自己点上烟。

鼬有些拘谨的捋了捋自己的头发，转动视线四处张望着。止水叼着烟盯着他看，也没说话，直到猩红的火星跳了跳，止水别过头不紧不慢的吐了口烟才笑着问道。

「我请你喝东西，你想喝什么？」

鼬无意识的皱起眉头，对方的声音在各式的噪音下有些飘渺，「你说什么？」

止水眨了眨眼睛，站起身来，隔着桌子贴上鼬的耳边。

「我说，我请你喝东西，你想喝什么？」

对方近在咫尺的声音刺的鼬耳根一酸，他忍不住捏紧了拳头，抬起头直视着对方的眼睛，说道。  
「随便。」

止水笑了笑，点了点头，「那你在这里等我一下。」

鼬嗯了声。  
他独自坐在椅子上不断观察着四周光怪陆离的景象，直到视线不经意间落在站在不远处吧台边上的止水。

他趴在桌子上抽着烟，一边和酒保在说着什么。吧台上方巨大的LED灯在他身上落下一层薄薄的颜色，将他嘴边吐出来的烟染成浅金或哑蓝。

有什么破碎的声音在胸腔深处响起。  
鼬还来不及细想就对上了止水的视线，那人朝他勾了勾嘴角，用嘴形说了句什么。

鼬眯起眼睛。  
他明明完全没有看懂，但心脏却无故兴奋的狂跳起来。

 

06

酒精让人变得奇怪。  
鼬迷迷糊糊的想着。

肚子里呼出来的气带着浓浓的酒精气味，混合着还残留在口腔里的果香，似乎比酒精本身还要更加醉人。

他和止水聊了什么，他已经不记得了，他喝下止水给他带来的饮料后，慢慢听懂了原本他听不懂的音乐，胸腔热的像发烧一样。

他只记得止水拽着他挤进舞池的时候，他的后颈和脸颊都出了薄薄一层汗，拉扯着他的发丝，止水帮他全部都别过了耳后。

对方的眼睛离自己很近，心跳也是，几乎紧贴着他的胸腔，这些一切都让他越发不清醒，他似乎将脑袋靠到了对方的身上，对方的手似乎揽过了他的腰肢。

直到两个人大笑着一起歪歪扭扭的走出那间地下酒吧时，天已经微微亮了，冷冽的空气一瞬间挤进鼻腔。

鼬望着逐渐变浅的天色笑了笑，他还从来没有在外面呆到这个点过。

「我带你去个地方。」  
止水的声音在他身后响起，风从大街那头刮来，吹的他贴着被汗润湿的衬衫的后背一阵发颤。

鼬转过头看向他，日光下他的模样终于能够看清了。对方的眼神说不清是酒意还是温柔，鼬吸了吸鼻子，点了点头。

「好。」

 

07

眼前是一条还算清澈的河。  
四周还有些昏暗，只有河面上映着些许天边远处的曙光，像多云天气里偶尔能看见的几颗星光。

止水一只手拎着便利店的塑料袋，一只手牵着他走在河坝上，最后带着他在一棵大树下的草地上坐了下来。

「给。」  
止水给他递上刚才在便利店买的肉包，自己则又开了一罐啤酒。  
鼬咬着包子看着他，过了一个晚上，这个人眉毛上的那道伤口似乎又更红了一些，应该是因为出汗和喝酒的缘故吧，炎症似乎更加严重了。

止水很快将手上的啤酒喝去大半，扭过头就看见鼬不知道在干嘛，叼着包子低着头在书包里翻找着什么。  
他好奇的凑过身去，就见对方从包里掏出一个深色的小布袋。

「这是什么？」

「医药包。」  
鼬将嘴里的包子重新包好，搁置在自己的书包上。他垂着头慢慢拉开布袋的拉链，里面满满的放着各种尺寸的创可贴，碘酒，和一些不知用处的药。

止水睁大了眼睛，「这么齐全，你经常受伤吗？」

「偶尔吧，经常会被纸割到手。」  
鼬一边说着一边拆开一片新的棉花。  
「你的伤口发炎了，我帮你消毒一下吧。」

「啊…」

止水原本想说没关系，但鼬的手已经不由分说的贴上了他的额头。

「不要乱动。」

止水听话的坐直了身子，他看着眼前一脸认真的人，对方的鼻息肉肉的喷洒在他的脸上，玫瑰色的嘴唇看起来是那样柔滑。

止水忍不住悄悄的咽了口口水。

「好了。」  
鼬将用过的棉花塞回包装袋。  
「这几天注意点很快就会好了。」

止水看着他，忍不住笑了起来。

「你就没有想过我会是什么坏人吗？」

鼬愣了愣，将收拾好的医药包塞回书包里。

「抽烟喝酒打架也不一定是坏人。」他垂着视线，「而且，我觉得你不像。」

这回换止水愣了，过了半响他才轻笑了一声。

「是吗？」

他翘起视线看向鼬，用力的将他压到一旁的树干上。对方来势汹汹的吻让鼬大脑当机，粗糙滚烫的手掌扯开了他的衣领，穿过他的黑发，摩挲着他的头皮。

鼬紧紧抓着止水的肩膀，想要寻找喘息的间隙，但一直道止水松开他的嘴唇吻上他的脖子，鼬才得以呼吸。他大口大口的急促的喘着气。

黏腻的不像自己的声音不断从鼻腔里漏出，鼬无力的拉拽着身上的人。

对方的吻顺着他的脖颈往上，温热的舌头在他耳窝里缱绻，鼬缩紧了身体，眼圈都热的有些发红。

止水微微起身，咬了咬他的耳骨，带着笑意的声音紧贴着他的耳膜。

「笨蛋，下一步就是要带你回家，把你吃掉的人…」

「当然是坏人了。」

 

——————————

 

也没有很过分的地方啊！！！为什么屏这一篇屏的这么厉害！！  
难道真的是因为nineteen啥的…（瑟瑟发抖）


End file.
